Leo Lawrence
|mark location = Right Pectoral |occupation = Mage |team = Team Lamia Scale B |partner = Sylvia Sylvester |base of operations = Lamia Scale Guild |status = Alive |relatives = Sylvia Sylvester (dating partner) |magic = Unknown |weapons = Magic Hammer |image gallery = yes}}Leo Lawrence (朗怜寿 令夫, Rourensu Reio) is a Mage of the guild and a member of Team Lamia Scale B. He is well-known for his use of the Magic Hammer, gaining his moniker Leo the Hammer from its use. His partner is Sylvia Sylvester. Appearance Leo is an attractive, muscular nineteen-year old with red hair and light green eyes. He keeps his hair held up in a spiky style with a bandana and he covers his right eye with a black eyepatch, though he wears it for no medicinal reason. He also wears a set of small, silver earrings. He wears a uniform like that of Sylvia, his partner. The uniform is black and silver, with a rose-like pin on his left pectoral. The uniform initially featured a long jacket with a high collar, a light green shirt underneath, tight pants matching his jacket, an orange scarf, black platform boots, and a set of fingerless black gloves. The long jacket with a high collar was later changed to a simple, zip-up jacket. He also removed his long, orange scarf. Personality is defeated]]Leo is a carefree, easy-going individual. He is protective of his friends but he seems to react rather calmly to the defeat of his friends, as long as they aren't gravely injured. When they are gravely injured, he will quickly become infuriated and attack the person who hurt them. He is considerably affectionate towards women, having flirted with Lucy Heartfilia upon meeting her and playfully flirting with his fellow Mage and current dating partner, Sylvia Sylvester. He displays moods ranging from naive, mischievous, friendly, rude, and even shyness. he can be somewhat modest, as shown when he was stated to possess the only Magic Hammer. In addition, he is very attached to his hammer, as he quickly tried to get his hammer back from Sylvia after she playfully stole it from him. There seems to be more depth to his personality than he lets off. He expresses some loneliness, possibly due to his only friends being his fellow Lamia Scale members. He tries his best to "distance" himself from emotions in order to prevent getting hurt, something which had faded since he began his relationship with Sylvia Sylvester. He expresses a strong trust and belief in his fellow guild members, even going as far as to trust them with his life, which reflects his desire to have and keep friends. He even went as far as to be friendly with Team Fairy Tail in order to gain friends, having been fascinated by the rumors he had heard of them. History When Leo was ten, he began the journey from the far side of Fiore to the Lamia Scale guild, having heard of its' greatness despite it not being the most renowned guild within Fiore. After four years, he finally arrived at the guild. Upon arriving at the guild, he was greeted by Sylvia Sylvester whom he quickly began flirting with. She hit him in the head with a clipboard and left him to speak with Ooba Babasaama. After demonstrating his abilities "accidentally" by breaking up a fight between two members, he was accepted into the guild. There was an incident when he was sixteen in which he snuck into the girls' bathroom and "accidentally" saw Sylvia Sylvester nude. She nearly beat him to death, and he left the ordeal with two broken ribs, a black eye and a broken jaw. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Magic and Abilities Magic Leo's magic is unknown, as he utilizes a magic item in place of using magic directly. His magic hammer gives him the ability to manipulate the size of his hammer as well as the ability to use seals that relate to the elements. The hammer can grow and extend, and he occassionally uses it to travel. In addition, the weight of the hammer increases signifcantly but he is unaffected by the weight since it is a Magic Hammer. * Wood Seal: By using the wood seal, he can control objects in nature. *'Fire Seal': The fire seal allows Leo to create fire in the form of a chinese dragon. *'Heaven Seal': The heaven seal lets Leo generate a vast ray of white lightning. *'Wind Seal': Leo can create a sphere of wind to attack his enemies. Leo has several other seals that remain unknown and unused. This most likely means that he has yet to learn how to use them. In some cases, if he forgets how to use a seal, it will disappear and turn into a question mark. However, when he remembers, it will reappear and turn into the kanji. The seals for Water and Earth can also be seen, buthe has yet to use them. He can also utilize a "seal" of sorts on his body which permits him to increase his stamina, physical strength, and speed. The seal takes the form of a purple tattoo-like design on his face that surrounds his eye. *'Enhanced Stamina': Leo's stamina increases and he is able to manipulate his hammer and the seals involving the hammer longer. *'Enhanced Physical Strength': Leo's physical strength increases greatly and he is able to destroy several walls with a single punch. *'Enhanced Spee'd'': Leo's speed increases to the point of being undetectable to the naked eye and Magic Glasses are required to see his speed. His speed is faster than that of Sylvia Sylvester, even using her boots. Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Lamia Scale Category:Team Lamia Scale B